Chondroitin and glucosamine are chondroprotective agents used for the treatment of osteoarthritis and related diseases. Chondroitin sulfate is a soluble mucopolysaccharide derived from bovine, ovine or shark cartilage. Chondroitin sulfate derived from marine life, such as cartilage isolated from sharks, provides a rich, pure, and readily absorbed source of chondroitin.
Chondroitin sulfate has been reported to be effective in tissue repair and cartilage regeneration. Combinations of glucosamine and chondroitin are also effective in cartilage regeneration and joint maintenance. Chondroitin and glucosamine appear to act by increasing chondrocyte anabolic activity and suppressing degradative action of mediators on cartilage. This appears to facilitate natural tissue repair. See, e.g., H. Benedikt, Nat. Pharm., 1(8): 1, 22 (1997) and C. Bassleer, et al., Int. J. Tiss. Reac. XIV(5): 231-241: (1992). Additionally, chondroitin and glucosamine are believed to be safer and less toxic than steroids or non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs commonly administered to treat arthritis and related musculo-skeletal diseases.
Although shark cartilage is rich source of chondroitin, shark-derived chondroitin has a strong malodor.
Therefore, there is a need for compositions containing shark-derived chondroitin without its malodor and methods of preparing the same. Removal of the malodor associated with such chondroitin would improve consumer acceptability and enhance patient compliance.